Reyes y Reinas
by Wikerys II
Summary: Holo


Duel Heritage Special - Reyes y Reinas

Amalia miró por la ventanilla jugando a dar forma a las nubes. Una de esas parecía un caballero, otra era una araña, encontró una tercera con forma de perro, que desde un ángulo diferente también podía ser un leopardo, y una cuarta con forma de pegaso.

«Kozaky, Myu, Baskerville... Y yo».

Sonrió. Era una buena señal. Más lejos había otra nube con forma de una simple nube.

«Esa será Drace»

Ella dormía con la cabeza en su regazo mientras Amalia acariciaba su cabello. Estaba siendo un día tranquilo hasta que Myu despertó de nuevo y supo dónde estaba.

—Me largo de aquí ¡Yo me largo de aquí!

Fue hacia la puerta del avión con Baskerville sujetando su cuello y tratando de detenerlo. Imperator los miraba con curiosidad.

—¡Estamos a miles de metros del suelo, ¿Qué crees que haces?!

— ¡Vivir!

Tomó una carta de su deck y ésta comenzó a brillar.

—¡Chimera, the Flying...!

Amalia suspiró y levantó su mano con un movimiento casual.

—Solemn... Strike...

Un haz de energía voló de la palma de su mano y golpeó a Myu, dejándolo aturdido en el suelo del avión. Amalia se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a Drace, camino hacia él y lo tomó del cuello de la chaqueta sin que opusiera resistencia. Lo dejó caer en su asiento y chasqueó los dedos, envolviendo al chico en cadenas.

— ¿De verdad te asustan tanto las alturas? Creí que los gatos siempre caían de pie.

—No es la altura, es el avión —Baskerville podía meterse en la mente de las personas, así que tenía que ser verdad. Aún así, le parecía ridículo que después de vivir tantas cosas Tsukishima le tuviera miedo a los transportes.

—Es porque han pasado muchas cosas —se defendió— Subí a la D-Wheel de Hayase y casi muero. Subí a un automóvil con la hermana NTR y Palas Unfair casi nos mata. Cuando abordamos un crucero para venir a Terminus ese bastardo de Morrel le prendió fuego. Ni siquiera en un carrito de Duel Coaster estuve a salvo, no quiero imaginar lo que pasará en un avión ¡Y con él en los controles!

El avión era pequeño y la puerta de la cabina estaba abierta. Kozaky se asomó y apoyó la espalda en el marco.

—Relájate chico, he montado en bestias más grandes que ésta.

La estructura de acero se agitó.

—¡Los controles! ¡Vuelve a la maldita cabina!

Kozaky suspiró y volvió a su lugar. El pequeño avión privado se estabilizó. Amalia se sentó a lado de Myu.

—No conocía ese lado de ti. Creí que eras más valiente.

—Yo creo que fue lindo —comentó Baskerville.

— No tengo que decirles todo sobre mí. No es que seamos amigos ni nada.

Amalia rió y lo envolvió con sus brazos.

—Oh, vamos. Yo también te quiero...

Baskerville se unió al abrazo e Imperator, en el asiento de atrás, empujó con una pata el asiento de adelante.

—Hasta Imperator te quiere ahora. Has progresado mucho desde la época en que eras el chico más odiado de Glass City.

—¿Eras impopular?

Tsukishima se encogió de hombros, tanto como sus cadenas lo permitían.

—Algo así. Hice enojar a muchas personas ¿Cómo lo sabes, hermana NTR?

—Regi me contó sobre ustedes pero él tampoco sabía mucho. Intenté preguntar a la pequeña reina pero no quiso hablar del tema.

—Sí, no es una historia muy agradable.

—Ya que tenemos tiempo, podrías contarnos ahora.

—Acabo de decir que no es muy agradable...

Amalia volvió a abrazarlo mientras lo agitaba hacia delante y hacia atrás.

—Vamos... quiero saber cómo se conocieron tú y la pequeña reina y dio inicio esta trágica historia de amor.

Tsukishima se sonrojó. Mitad vergüenza y mitad tener tan cerca el cuerpo de Amalia.

—Es algo privado... ¡y no tenemos esa clase de relación! Puedes encadenarme, pero no me obligarás a hablar.

—Tampoco necesitamos que hables.

La bufanda de Baskerville creció envolviendo el cuello de Tsukishima. Delante de ellos apareció una proyección de estática.

—Puedo acceder directamente a tus recuerdos para que los veamos. Así no podrás mentir.

—¡Oh eso es genial!

Tsukishima protestó pero no le hicieron caso. Amalia se levantó y volvió con palomitas y bebidas para todos. Imperator saltó al asiento de Baskerville y ella se acurrucó en su pelaje. Las luces se apagaron y la proyección creció.

—Ésto se pondrá bueno...

Baskerville Productions presenta

Duel Heritage Special - Reyes y Reinas

—¿Reyes y Reinas? ¿Qué clase de título es ese?

—Shhhh.

Era el primer día de clases en la Academia de Duelos Tairan. Los edificios eran grandes pero no tan ostentosos como en las otras academias. Daban una extraña sensación de calidez. El uniforme de los chicos era una camisa blanca con saco y corbata rojos, con el escudo de la escuela junto al corazón y un pantalón color vino. El de las chicas era igual, pero el pantalón cambiaba por una minifalda a cuadros.

Tsukishima suspiró de emoción ante el panorama. Había dado el primer paso en su camino para volverse profesional ingresando a una de las cuatro grandes academias con la nota máxima en el examen. Pudo haber escogido cualquiera de las cuatro, pero eligió matricularse en Tairan luego de leer un estudio hecho por un alumno según el cual las faldas en Tairan eran dos centímetros más cortas que las usadas en Houssen y Suikyou.

Amalia volvió la vista hacia Tsukishima con reproche.

—Eres un pervertido...

Baskerville se aclaró la garganta para retomar la proyección.

Había grupos pequeños y grandes por todas partes, aunque los alumnos de primero como él seguían dispersos, no tardaban en unirse a uno de esos grupos. Pensó que debía darse prisa para no quedar atrás, aunque no sabía cómo acercarse a ellos. Socializar nunca había sido su punto fuerte, pero ahora que empezaba una nueva etapa de su vida estaba decidido a cambiar eso.

Estaba a punto de acercarse a un grupo de chicos cuando alguien lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa y tiró de él hacia atrás.

—¡Hola!

Era una chica con el uniforme de Tairan. Aspecto normal, cabello castaño hasta los hombros y ojos cafés. En su mano jugaba con una costosa cámara de video.

—Eres tú, ¿cierto? El novato con la mejor nota del examen: Tsukishima Myauh.

—Myu.

—Eso dije ¡Ven conmigo!

Lo arrastró hacia el centro del patio sin pedirle opinión y él se dejó llevar.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Mikami. Mikami Rei de segundo grado. Y ellos son...

Había dos alumnos frente a ellos, un chico y una chica.

Él era alto, y emitía cierta aura de respeto. Bien parecido, largo cabello azul cielo y ojos grises, tan claros que parecían blancos. Apenas sonreía, y cuando lo hacía expresaba cierto desdén. Cuando se miraron a los ojos sólo sintió frialdad.

Hasta que la vio a ella.

Ojos rosas muy intensos y nariz pequeña, piel clara, casi pálida, lacio cabello púrpura que le caía hasta media espalda. Su voz era agradable, aunque tenía una leve huella de un acento extranjero que Tsukishima no lograba reconocer. Era bonita, tal vez la chica más bonita que había visto en su vida.

—Quita el aliento ¿Verdad? —le dijo con una mirada cómplice— ella es Caín de Salvemec. Recién transferida desde la Academia Huanglong en Venecia.

Tsukishima había escuchado algo al respecto. Huanglong tenía el mismo prestigio que cualquier academia de Glass City.

La chica se encogió de hombros, sonriente.

—Pero aquí soy nueva. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

—Sé bienvenida —añadió el otro chico. Mikami lo presentó:

—Este galán es Arakawa Kyou, el alumno más fuerte de Tairan. Es el candidato número uno entre los de tercer grado para volverse el Rey, ya es muy conocido como Cross Blader.

—Exageras —dijo con una sonrisa—hay muchos duelistas fuertes por aquí, como nuestro nuevo compañero.

Puso una mano en el hombro de Tsukishima, pero en sus ojos notó cierto desprecio.

—El mejor en el examen de ingreso. Un día de éstos deberías mostrarnos qué puedes hacer en un duelo. Sólo por diversión.

Sentía hostilidad emanando de él, pero las chicas no se dieron cuenta y comenzó a creer que eran imaginaciones suyas. Mientras tanto, Caín preguntaba a Mikami.

—¿Y para qué nos has reunido aquí?

La chica dio un golpecito a su cámara.

—Los estudiantes más destacables de cada generación están reunidos aquí. Tengo que inmortalizar el momento.

Caín negó con las manos.

—Yo acabo de llegar...

—¡Todos juntos!

Mikami tomó a Tsukishima de la chaqueta y lo empujó hacia Caín, quedando abrazados. Arakawa puso sus manos en los hombros de cada uno y los tres sonrieron mirando hacia el frente un momento antes de que brillara el flash. La fotógrafa revisó el archivo y suspiró decepcionada.

—Horrible. Vamos por otra.

Amalia suspiró.

—¿Eso fue todo? ¿El gran primer encuentro entre la pequeña reina y tú?

Tsukishima se encogió de hombros bajo sus cadenas.

—Sí, lo siento. No es muy emocionante.

—Todavía no terminamos —intervino Baskerville— esto va a durar un poco más.

Regresaron a la proyección. La siguiente escena tomaba lugar en un salón de clases. El profesor trazaba con gis complicados diagramas con flechas e indicaciones que se perseguían unas a otras.

—Y así es como se lleva a cabo una Battle Phase desde la declaración de ataque hasta el final de la fase de daño ¿Alguna pregunta?

Uno de los alumnos levantó la mano.

—¿Qué pasa si ataco usando a Utopía the Lightning?

El maestro lo miró con severidad.

—Otra broma de esas y te expulso de mi clase.

Tsukishima bostezó en su lugar. La chica sentada a su lado le miró con expresión de reproche.

— No te distraigas, es importante.

Su nombre era Hashiba Mito. La conoció durante el examen de ingreso y luego de ser aceptados, acabaron en el mismo grupo. Era lo más parecido que tenía a una amiga desde que empezaron las clases dos semanas atrás.

—Oye, ¿has oído sobre eso de la Guerra de Novatos?

Mito asintió.

—Es una batalla campal entre los alumnos de primer grado. Al final el mejor de todos tiene derecho a desafiar al Rey y después enfrentarse a los novatos más fuertes de las otras academias

—¿El mejor de todos? Ese sería yo...

— No te confíes. Las clases apenas inician y hay muchos alumnos con potencial. Incluso yo podría vencerte.

Tsukishima sonrió.

—Mi registro de victorias es del 100%, el tuyo del 69%

Mito desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

— Yo he tenido treinta duelos y tú diecisiete. Mi padre suele decir que si no has perdido nunca es porque no has conocido a nadie fuerte de verdad.

—Cierto, tu padre es...

Ella le dio un golpe en el hombro.

—¡No lo digas!

El maestro los mandó callar y se miraron con complicidad. A Tsukishima le sorprendía lo diferentes que eran entre sí: Mito era una chica responsable, él un vago. Él era bueno en los duelos, ella apenas decente. Ella trataba de agradar al resto y a Tsukishima le daba igual. Incluso sus decks tenían cierto paralelismo: Phantom Beast y Heraldic Beast. Sin embargo, tenían en común sus problemas para tratar con otros. Ninguno había podido hacer amigos en sus primeros días, así que contaban el uno con el otro. Mito era su colega, podía ser divertida y su sentido del bien era inquebrantable. También era linda, y bastante. Si no hubiera puesto sus ojos en esa chica de segundo, quizás se hubiera fijado en ella y sus bonitas piernas, pero había algo más.

«Es lista y aprende muy rápido. Va a ser una oponente peligrosa cuando empiece a dominarse»

La campana sonó y todos comenzaron a dispersarse. Mito se demoró un poco más en revisar sus apuntes mientras Tsukishima se acercaba a la salida.

—Hoy me pasaré por la arena de entrenamiento —dijo Mito— ¿Nos vemos mañana?

—Está bien. Tengo algo qué hacer.

Como las otras academias, Tairan contaba con una amplia zona de instalaciones donde los alumnos podían practicar entre sí con un limitado nivel de Solid Vision. También había una arena principal, y siempre había duelos casuales en el patio central, pero en la arena de entrenamiento solían reunirse los chicos de primer grado para medir sus fuerzas. Tsukishima también pasaba algo de tiempo ahí, pero no tanto como Mito.

En la cafetería encontró a Caín. Ella le sonrió y le indicó que se acercara.

—Myu, ¿Qué tal la clase?

—Lo normal. Batallas, batallas y más batallas.

— ¿De verdad? Veamos lo que aprendiste.

Pasaron los siguientes veinte minutos revisando sus decks. Caín sabía más que él y en el corto período de tiempo que llevaba en Tairan ya había logrado dominar la invocación Xyz. Si Tsukishima seguía teniendo ventaja sobre el resto de sus compañeros, era en buena medida por lo que aprendía de Caín. Tsukishima la escuchaba con esmero y disfrutaba cada momento que pasaban juntos.

—Tienes muchos monstruos de nivel 4, eso facilita tus invocaciones, pero tus Xyz no parecen encajar del todo bien.

—Sólo encontré un Xyz Phantom Beast: Scylla. El resto los agregué porque son fuertes.

Caín negó con la cabeza.

—El poder no lo es todo en los duelos, lo más importante es la sinergía. Cada carta tiene un alma y una forma de jugarse; si logras encontrar la armonía entre todas tus cartas, el verdadero estilo de tu deck aparecerá y podrás liberar todo su potencial.

Después le mostró su propio deck. Pasando las cartas una por una comprendió que estaba a un nivel diferente. Los vampiros de Caín se conectaban todos entre sí y no había dos cartas en su deck que no trabajaran juntas.

—Debiste ser la mejor en tu otra escuela.

Caín suspiró.

—Era un lugar complicado, la verdad no me sentía bien ahí.

—Me alegra que hayas venido aquí —dijo con convicción, y un momento después bajó la vista, azorado— me has enseñado mucho, y me gusta estar contigo.

Ella también se sonrojó por un momento, pero antes de poder decir algo, otra voz los interrumpió.

—Caín de Salvemec...

Era la voz fría y distante, pero potente que Tsukishima recordaba de su primer día. Arakawa Kyou estaba de pie detrás de ellos con un grupo de sus seguidores a sus espaldas. Las manos en los bolsillos y esa habitual expresión de desdén.

Caín agitó el brazo a modo de saludo cuando lo vio.

— ¡Kyou-san!

El grupo se acercó a ellos, Arakawa dio un rápido vistazo a las cartas en la mesa.

—¿Enseñando al novato a jugar? —sonrió— ¿Qué tal, Tsukishima? ¿Ya sabes hacer una invocación Xyz?

Parecía una broma inocente pero Tsukishima sabía que no lo era.

—Estamos practicando juntos —intervino Caín haciendo caso omiso a la burla. Los seguidores de Arakawa reían en voz baja, pero él hizo una expresión de preocupación.

—Es muy noble ayudar a tus kouhai, pero no descuides tu propio aprendizaje. Eres una de las mejores duelistas de la academia y debes aprovechar tu potencial.

—Está bien, tú siempre estás aquí para ayudarme.

Arakawa chasqueó los dedos.

—Ya sé: los de tercero podemos usar la arena principal y hoy está libre ¿Qué te parece si vienes con nosotros?

Caín asintió con emoción.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Myu, vienes con nosotros?

Antes de que pudiera responder, Arakawa dejó salir un largo suspiro.

—Lo siento, pero... no es por ti, Tsukishima, pero los maestros no ven con buenos ojos que los novatos jueguen cerca de la arena principal. Se emocionan y a veces dañan los equipos.

—Está bien —respondió con rapidez— no quiero humillarte en el estadio grande.

Arakawa no cayó en la provocación, era demasiado listo para eso. Se encogió de hombros hacia su grupo y Caín miró a Tsukishima con cierta molestia.

«Hoy hago enfadar a todas»

Ella recogió sus cartas y se fue con Arakawa y los demás. Tsukishima se quedó en la mesa mirando su deck esparcido.

—Vi lo que pasó.

Suspiró. Se dio vuelta y la encontró detrás suyo, con las manos unidas a la espalda.

—No pasó nada.

Mito no le hizo caso y se sentó a su lado, observando las cartas dispersas.

—Te gusta ella, ¿verdad? —intentó balbucear algo pero ella lo detuvo— No trates de negarlo.

Derrotado, se encogió de hombros. Mito era demasiado insistente como para mentirle, y en el fondo esperaba que pudiera darle algún consejo. Para eso eran los amigos.

—Pero a ella le gusta él ¿Qué se supone que haga?

—Aprender a disfrutar el NTR.

«Necesito mejores amigos»

—Gracias Mito, eso me hace sentir mejor.

—Lo siento ¿Qué tal si lo desafías a un duelo? Si pruebas que eres mejor que él...

—Me dará una paliza. Con mi nivel actual ni siquiera podría contra Caín. Arakawa está mucho más lejos.

—Déjame ver.

Mito comenzó a ordenar las cartas dispersas en combinaciones. Tsukishima ya había ideado algunas, pero otras no. Se asombró ante la facilidad con la que Mito entendía su deck

«Tal vez la he subestimado todo este tiempo»

— Es veloz, pero... siento que algo falta...

Tsukishima asintió

—Más Xyz. No puedo hacer mucho sólo con Scylla, y los otros que pude conseguir son demasiado genéricos.

—Staples. Son útiles, pero contra un deck con sinergía no hacen mucho. Necesitas algo que pueda pelear, un monstruo fuerte en el frente de tu estrategia.

—Un monstruo As... es fácil decirlo.

Tomó una de las cartas: Gazelle. Le gustaba pensar en él como su As, pero era demasiado débil y para colmo un Vanilla.

—¿Tú tienes un monstruo As?

Mito buscó en su propio deck y le tendió una carta. Un Xyz rango 4 que además era un Number: una clase rara de Xyz que se decía era muy poderosa y todas sus cartas eran únicas.

«Genome Heritage... un asesino de Xyz. Si usa esta carta contra mí estoy acabado, probablemente con cualquiera en la academia sería igual»

Se sintió aliviado de no haber luchado contra ella hasta entonces. Su récord de victorias perfecto habría llegado a su fin.

—¿Cómo conseguiste una carta tan poderosa?

Mito volvió la vista.

—Mi papá las consiguió para mí. Dijo que las Heraldic Beast eran cartas muy fuertes, y que con ellas sería la mejor de la academia.

«Y tal vez lo seas, a menos que...»

Mito abrió su mochila y sacó un estuche de cartas diferente. Lo abrió y entregó la primera carta a Tsukishima.

—Toma ésta. No es gran cosa, pero puede serte de ayuda.

Parpadeó varias veces antes de poder hablar. Era una carta de máxima rareza.

—¿De verdad quieres darme esto?

Ella le sonrió.

—Por supuesto que sí. Somos amigos y tú necesitas un monstruo As.

—Pero este monstruo...

—Es fuerte y fácil de invocar, pero no basta para ganar. Deberías pasar a una tienda de cartas para mejorar tu deck. Me gustaría ir contigo pero papá quiere llevarme al Duel Heritage.

Recogió sus cosas y se colgó la mochila al hombro. Tsukishima titubeó por un momento.

—Oye... gracias.

Ella le dio un leve golpe en el hombro.

—Luchemos mañana, veamos cuanto mejoras.

—Mito-chan nunca ha mencionado nada de eso —comentó Amalia— ¿Lo estropeaste todo, verdad?

Tsukishima bajó la mirada.

—Sí, lo eché a perder.

Sus pensamientos volaron al Castillo Real, cuando Mito fue consumida por esa carta. Myu se arrepentía de muchas cosas y una de ellas era no haber podido ayudarla. Creyó que estaba a salvo; no tenía poderes ni habilidad para enfrentarse a los chicos malos y suponía que eso la mantendría fuera del peligro mientras él y otros luchaban, pero entonces...

Su mirada se desvió hacia la cabina y Baskerville tosió incómoda al escuchar sus pensamientos.

—Deberíamos seguir. Veamos...

Tenía sentimientos encontrados. La carta era genial, valía muchísimo y podía convertirse en el centro de casi cualquier deck. Por otro lado...

«Un dragón... odio los dragones»

No era culpa de Mito, ella no tenía forma de saber que Tsukishima detestaba esas lagartijas gigantes escupe fuego. Desde niño fue muy aficionado a las criaturas mitológicas, pero los dragones eran las más aburridas de todas.

«Además...»

No quería cambiar su deck. Las Phantom Beast habían estado con él desde el principio y ahora formaban parte de él. No estaba dispuesto a rendirse con ellas sólo porque fueran débiles, no sin haber despertado todo su potencial.

Guardó el dragón de Mito en su chaqueta y trató de olvidarse de él, pero de cualquier modo entró en una tienda de cartas. Sus pensamientos lo llevaron hacia Caín, y también a Arakawa.

—Ese cabrón.

El Rey era el duelista más fuerte de la academia y también su líder. Arakawa era el candidato favorito, aunque había otros pocos de tercer grado que buscaban competir con él. A Tsukishima no le importaba, pero le había manifestado cierta hostilidad desde el principio y no sabía porqué. Y odiaba verlo cerca de Caín, fingiendo ser el chico perfecto, ¿es que ella no se había dado cuenta de cómo era en verdad?

«Tal vez no importa»

Arakawa era apuesto, popular y un excelente duelista. Obviando su personalidad, Tsukishima no podía compararse con él sin perder pero aún así tenía que intentarlo; probar que podía superarlo, por lo menos en los duelos.

Tocó el dragón de Mito en su bolsillo y se sintió tentado a usarlo. Con su otra mano sacó a Gazelle de su deck y los puso uno a lado de otro para compararlos. Si Gazelle era él ¿Quién era ese Xyz? ¿Mito? ¿Arakawa? ¿Caín?

—Oye, tú.

Una enérgica palmada en la espalda lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Había un chico detrás de él, con cabello castaño hasta los hombros y ojos azules brillantes. Vestía informal, pero tenía la edad de un estudiante. Su expresión era risueña.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú. Creo que eres el chico indicado. Más bien estoy seguro de que lo eres.

Lo llevó hacia una de las mesas y se sentaron frente a frente. Tsukishima aún tenía ambas cartas en las manos y el chico le pidió verlas mejor. Las puso sobre la mesa sin soltarlas mientras el otro asentía.

—Sí, es perfecta.

Creyó que se refería al dragón de Mito (tal vez quería comprarlo o intercambiarlo) pero señaló con el dedo índice hacia Gazelle.

—¿Tienes más como ésta?

—¿Phantom Beast? Bueno, mi deck gira en torno a ellas.

—Perfecto, más que perfecto. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Le indicó que mirara con discreción hacia el mostrador. Una chica atendía la registradora, aunque no podía verla bien.

— ¿La ves? Es bonita, pero que no te engañe. Es un demonio de esos que juegan con tu corazón para obtener lo que quieren. Pasé treinta minutos tratando de conseguir su número y cuando me Di cuenta tenía esta carta en la mano y mi capital había caído a la mitad.

Le mostró la carta a Tsukishima.

—Esto es...

—Es fuerte y todo, pero mira mis cartas: sincronía, y todos del mismo arquetipo. Este chico no puede hacer nada en mi deck ¡Ni siquiera puedo invocarlo!

El deck de aquel chico se componía de monstruos de hielo y sus Synchros eran tres poderosos dragones pero era la otra carta la que llamó su atención: era una Mythical Beast, pero no un Xyz. Era la primera vez que Tsukishima veía una además de su Scylla.

—Esta carta es inútil en mis manos, lo sé, pero en las correctas puede ser el monstruo más poderoso. Cuando te vi, supe que eras el indicado. Sólo tú puedes liberar todo su potencial.

—Pero en Tairan aprendemos Xyz...

—¿Y qué importa? No deberías limitarte a ti mismo. —señaló hacia un póster en la pared donde aparecía una duelista— ella es Kamisori Altair, la campeona del mundo. Ella estudió en Tairan, como tú, pero ahora usa péndulos ¿Si ella puede, porqué tú no?

—Cada uno de sus movimientos era pausado y solemne. Myu seguía atentamente cada una de sus palabras.

Creo que esta carta es especial, como si... como si hubiera llegado a mí sólo para que te la diera.

—Cada carta tiene un alma y una forma de jugarse... —repitió las palabras de Caín

—¡Sí! ¡Es justo a lo que me refiero! Esta carta debe estar contigo, por eso estoy dispuesto a dejarla ir...

Se la tendió a Tsukishima con un gesto dramático, pero justo cuando sus dedos la tocaron, el chico la retuvo con fuerza

—... Por un incremento del 30%

—¿Qué?

—Es lo justo: tú tienes la carta que quieres y yo recupero mi dinero. El resto por mis servicios de proveedor.

Dos minutos después, se sentía considerablemente más pobre.

—¿Con eso es suficiente?

—Sí, pero para invocar esa clase de monstruo también necesitas una carta mágica ¡Buena suerte!

El chico se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida. En el último momento Myu le pregunto.

—Oye, ¿Quién eres tú?

—Azai —respondió— Azai Ginji.

Amalia sacudió a Tsukishima con emoción.

—¿Azai-kun aparece en la historia?

Al escuchar ese nombre, Drace despertó sonriente.

— ¿Ginji?

Kozaky se asomó desde la cabina.

—¿Oh, ese chico simpático?

—¡Es mi historia, maldición! Baskerville, sigue por favor.

Tardó una hora más en obtener las cartas adecuadas para su nuevo monstruo y para cuando lo hizo, descubrió que sus Phantom Beast podían usarse de una forma distinta a la que conocía. Ante él aparecieron combinaciones nuevas y la imagen de su propio deck comenzó a volverse consistente. No era tanto como encontrar la pieza que faltaba, sino que la nueva carta le daba otro punto de vista, una señal de cómo serían sus duelos de entonces.

Pasó el resto de la noche ajustando su deck, sintiéndose cada vez más seguro.

«Con esto puedo luchar contra ella, y también...»

Al día siguiente en la zona de entrenamiento:

Tsukishima LP 1900 - Mito LP 2500

—Se terminó, Tsukishima.

Mito acababa de terminar su turno. En su lado del campo tenía a Heraldry Patriarch con 2200 puntos de ataque, dos cartas boca arriba y una boca abajo.

—Mi magia de campo Heraldry Augmentation protege a mis Xyz de ser objetivo de efectos de cartas, y con mi trampa continua Downgrade Medallion, todos tus monstruos pierden 500 puntos de ataque y su nivel se reduce en dos.

—Una estrategia para impedir que realice Xyz.

Mito sonrió.

—Quería ver tu nuevo monstruo, pero no pienso perder.

Varios alumnos de primero y segundo se habían reunido a su alrededor para ver el duelo. Mito pasaba mucho tiempo en las arenas y se había vuelto conocida, y el propio Tsukishima estaba invicto. Le gustaba ser el centro de la atención, quería que durara más. Apenas pudo contener una sonrisa cuando vio a Caín entre los asistentes junto a Mikami.

—Te mostraré algo nuevo de todas formas ¡Robo! Activo mi magia rápida Phantom Beast Reincarnation para invocar de mi cementerio a Phantom Beast Thunder Pegasus en defensa.

Phantom Beast Thunder Pegasus Def 2000

—Te tengo ¡Trampa continua: Raging Medallion! Durante tu turno, todos tus monstruos deben cambiar a posición de ataque y atacar.

Thunder Pegasus lv 2 Atk 0

—A menos que tengas un Xyz rango 2, estás acabado.

—Puedo hacer algo mejor: Sacrifico a Thunder Pegasus para hacer una invocación avanzada ¡Ven a pelear, Berfomet!

Un alado demonio rojo apareció en su lado del campo. Entre el público se escuchó un murmullo de sorpresa y expectación. Mito también sentía curiosidad.

Berfomet lv 3 Atk 1400

— ¿Ese es tu nuevo monstruo? No parece muy fuerte, pero...

—Tiene el efecto perfecto: cuando es invocado puedo llamar a mi mano a Gazelle, King of the Mythical Beast, y con eso tengo los materiales correctos ¡Activo mi carta mágica: Phantom Beast Mirage Fusion! ¡Rey de las bestias míticas, Gran demonio de alas blancas, perdidos en la ilusión de las eras vuelvan a la vida como una nueva leyenda! ¡Fusion Summon! ¡Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast!

Escuchó un tumulto de exclamaciones a su alrededor, pero estaba tan inmerso en su jugada que no les prestó atención

Chimera lv 4 Atk 1700

—¡Batalla! ¡Ataca a Heraldry Patriarch!

—Su ataque es inferior, pero...

—En este momento activo mi carta boca abajo: Battle Fusion: hasta el final del cálculo de daño, Chimera gana ataque igual al de tu monstruo.

Chimera Atk 3700

La bestia de dos cabezas embistió al Xyz y lo destruyó. La Solid Vision estaba limitada y Mito sólo retrocedió un poco.

Mito LP 1000

—Cuando Patriarch es destruido puedo enviar dos Heraldic Beast de mi deck al cementerio. En mi próximo turno...

—El duelo termina ahora. Gracias a mi Phantom Beast Mirage Fusion, Chimera puede atacar de nuevo, esta vez directamente ¡Mirage Crash!

La embestida se repitió y Mito cayó al suelo de espaldas. Tsukishima alzó un puño para celebrar.

—¡Yo gano!

Mito LP 0

Buscó a Caín entre la multitud, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron ella desvió la mirada. Ese fue el primer indicio de que algo iba mal.

«¿Qué pasa?»

Los alumnos a su alrededor se comentaban unos a otros en voz baja y aunque no alcanzaba a escucharlos, el tono no le gustaba.

Mito comenzaba a levantarse y se acercó para ayudarla. Ella aceptó su brazo y se puso de pie, pero había confusión en su mirada.

—¿Qué pasa? Espero que no estés molesta porque te vencí.

—No es eso, pero... Myu, ¿Qué es ese monstruo?

Tsukishima recogió a Chimera de su disco de duelo, aún sin comprender.

—¿Éste? Lo conseguí ayer en la tienda de cartas, un sujeto raro me lo vendió pero creo que vale la pena.

—Pero es una fusión... nosotros usamos Xyz.

—Sí, bueno... pero no puede ser tan malo ¿o sí?

Otra vez las murmuraciones.

—No está mal... para los tipos de Kuroda.

«Maldición, él»

Se dio vuelta para ver cómo el círculo de estudiantes se abría al dejarle paso. Arakawa iba con las manos en los bolsillos y la misma actitud de siempre: altiva y condescendiente, pero distante.

—No es tu culpa, Tsukishima. Las clases empezaron hace sólo dos semanas. Es normal que ignores algunas cosas.

Aún tenía a Chimera en la mano cuando Arakawa se lo quitó con un movimiento veloz.

—Los otros chicos ya lo saben, pero tú eres algo ausente, ¿Verdad? No encajas bien y por eso nadie te lo dijo.

—¿Decirme qué? —respondió intentando evadir la mala intención.

—En Kuroda usan esta clase de cartas y Kuroda es nuestro enemigo. Hace dos días tuvimos una confrontación con ellos. Son personas de los peor: vagos, violentos e inútiles.

Dio un rápido vistazo hacia Mito y ésta se encogió ante la mirada dominante de Arakawa. Myu también se sentía intimidado, pero trataba de disimular.

—¿Y qué con eso? Las cartas son sólo cartas, no tienen nada de malo.

Arakawa suspiró y negó con la cabeza, como si estuviera hablando con un idiota.

—Te lo explicaré tan claramente como pueda: nosotros somos Tairan y no usamos estas cosas. Ninguno de nosotros. Se le llama espíritu de equipo, y si quieres ser parte de esto tienes que tomarlo en serio.

Con cuidado. Debía cuidar mucho lo que fuera a decir. Arakawa tenía el apoyo de todos los presentes y él, ninguno.

—Pero está bien. Aún estás a tiempo. Me encargaré de enseñarte a jugar para que dejes de necesitar... cosas como ésta.

Arakawa sostenía a Chimera con la mano derecha. Cuando acercó su mano izquierda Tsukishima temió lo peor y se la arrebató antes de que pudiera partirla a la mitad, sosteniendo la carta por encima de la cabeza y forzándose a sonreír.

—No.

—¿Cómo?

—Digo que me la quedo.

La expresión de Arakawa se endureció.

—¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije?

—Dijiste muchas tonterías, eso me quedó claro ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer las cosas como tú dices? ¿Cuándo te volviste el líder de todos? Chimera va bien conmigo y eso es más importante que tus asuntos con las otras escuelas.

Arakawa sonrió y señaló el escudo de su chaqueta.

—Tienes razón en eso: es asunto mío porque yo soy parte de Tairan ¿Y tú? Veo que estás dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para destacar y que no sientes ningún aprecio por la escuela que abrió sus puertas para ti. Tal vez escogiste la academia equivocada.

Tsukishima dio un paso hacia atrás, incapaz de responder adecuadamente.

—¿A qué viene eso? Tal vez tienes miedo de mí. Tal vez temes que pueda vencerte con esta carta.

Esperaba provocarlo y sacarlo de su papel de tipo perfecto. Esperaba que perdiera los estribos y se mostrara como era. Esperaba todo menos lo que sucedió.

Arakawa abrió la boca y dejó salir una larga carcajada. Su risa sonaba natural y en menos de dos segundos todos los presentes reían con él.

Luego se acercó a Myu y le revolvió el cabello con una mano.

—Ven a retarme cuando quieras, niño. Estaré ahí para acabar con tu invicto.

Las risas lo sacaron de sí mismo. Con un movimiento brusco apartó el brazo de Arakawa, incapaz de resistir más, y alzó su mano derecha cerrando los dedos deseoso de partirle la cara, pero el otro chico era mayor, y en ese momento aprendió que también era más rápido y más fuerte. Antes de que pudiera formar un puño, Arakawa clavó su rodilla en el estómago de Myu y eso bastó para derribarlo.

—Cuando se te acaban las palabras recurres a la violencia ¿uh? Tal vez aún estés a tiempo de ingresar a Kuroda.

La función había terminado. Arakawa salió al frente de su grupo y los otros se dispersaron. Volvió a buscar a Caín entre la multitud y cuando la encontró, ella lo miraba con desaprobación. Mikami le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la condujo a la salida. Por primera vez desde que la conoció, Tsukishima no la vio sonreír.

Al final sólo quedó Mito. Escuchó cada uno de sus pasos cuando se acercó a él y sintió su mano sobre el hombro aún antes de que lo tocara.

—¿Estás bien?

Se apartó de modo hostil y trató de levantarse tan rápido como le permitía el dolor.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada? —musitó al recuperar un poco de aire— Estaban hablando mal de Kuroda ¿Por qué no defendiste la escuela de tu...

— No lo digas —murmuró— por favor...

—¿Estás de broma? ¡Ya se fueron todos! ¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?

— No busques pelea con ellos. Arakawa tiene razón, no deberías usar fusiones... eso es...

Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar.

—¡Y una mierda! Eres igual a todos los demás: pretendes que somos amigos cuando todo va bien, pero te haces a un lado cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles ¡Pues bien! Ve con ellos. Eres tan inadaptada como yo, pero quizás si te inclinas lo suficiente te dejen ser parte de ellos...

No se detuvo cuando ella empezó a llorar. Sabía que había ido demasiado lejos pero tenía miedo de sentirse culpable y todo lo que pudo hacer fue seguir con el ataque verbal. Tal vez hubiera dicho algo peor si esa persona no hubiera aparecido de repente.

—Ya basta.

Era un hombre joven, en sus veinte seguramente. Cabello castaño levemente erizado y ojos verdes. Ropa deportiva roja y complexión atlética.

—Hashiba —dijo con voz amable— puedes irte ya.

Mito obedeció y salió con pasos lentos del área de entrenamiento. El hombre la siguió con la mirada hasta que cruzó la puerta. Luego se volvió hacia Tsukishima.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?

—Métete en tus asuntos.

—Los asuntos de mis alumnos son mis asuntos. Estás hablando con tu director: Kuroki Kouji, idiota.

Caminó hacia donde estaba Tsukishima y recogió algo que estaba en el suelo. Hasta ese momento no había notado que Chimera se le había caído.

—No está mal... y parece que va bien contigo.

La empujó con la mano abierta hacia Tsukishima.

—Hiciste un alboroto por este chico, no lo pierdas.

Tsukishima asintió, confundido.

—¿Estoy en problemas?

—Tal vez me metiste en problemas a mí, idiota. Si es así, tendrás muchos problemas. A lo mejor hago que te transfieran a Kuroda para que tengas problemas el resto de tu vida escolar ¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer?

Apretó los puños con rabia.

—¿Tú también crees que no pertenezco a Tairan? ¿Que debería estar en Kuroda?

— ¡Ja!

El director le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda que casi lo derriba de nuevo. Después caminó hacia la salida.

—Eso quisieras. En Kuroda somos mucho más fuertes, idiota.

Tsukishima tardó un poco más en irse. Pensaba en Mito, en Arakawa y en Caín, en cómo había echado todo a perder. Si pudiera volver diez minutos en el tiempo, no habría dicho esas cosas a Mito. Si pudiera volver treinta, no hubiera dejado que Arakawa lo humillara de esa forma. Si pudiera regresar dos meses, habría elegido otra maldita academia...

Volvió a mirar la carta en su mano

«Si pudiera regresar un día...»

Cuando salió, encontró a Mikami Rei revisando una grabación en su cámara de video.

—Hola Myauh.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Las tomas de hoy no me convencen... esperaba algo más de Arakawa-senpai, pero nunca baja la guardia. No hará nada arriesgado antes de volverse Rey.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿No lo sabes? Sobre el sistema de Reyes y Reinas.

«Tal vez tiene razón, no he prestado atención a Tairan»

Como no respondía, Mikami prosiguió:

—El mejor duelista de cada academia se vuelve su líder y recibe el título de Rey. Se encarga de representar a la academia, unificar las facciones y dirigir las batallas contra las otras escuelas.

—Suena como algo sacado del período feudal... o como una película de pandillas ¿Arakawa no es nuestro Rey?

—Todavía no. Es el candidato número uno, pero aún hay otros chicos de tercero que desean el puesto... Y algunas oposiciones por debajo.

—¿Oposiciones?

Mikami le señaló.

—Tú y Caín, al menos. Ambos son los mejores en sus propios grados y pueden influir en la opinión del resto.

Tsukishima empezó a reír.

—Tienes razón: Caín es muy buena duelista y cada vez es más popular, pero yo... ya viste lo que pasó antes.

—Y fue tu culpa. Le diste la excusa perfecta para hacerse el héroe frente a todos. Pusiste a los primeros y segundos grados de su lado con tu actuación. Arakawa los usa a ustedes dos de maneras diferentes: Caín quiere agradar a todos, así que la sitúa bajo su mando. Tú eres un rebelde que puede ser aplastado. Ahora mismo la Facción Arakawa cuenta con más de 200 miembros, la situación es perfecta para que se vuelva el nuevo Rey.

—Le hice un favor a ese bastardo... ¿Y qué piensa ella de todo esto?

Mikami sonrió con malicia.

—¿Caín? No lo sé. Tal vez debas preguntarle a ella.

—Como si pudiera. Vi cómo me miró hace un rato, debe odiarme en este momento. Igual que Mito.

—Entonces deberías disculparte. Pero espero que no lo hagas.

— ¿Por qué?

La chica se dio un golpecito en la frente con su cámara.

— Porque quiero una historia interesante.

—¿Y qué pasó después? —pregunto Amalia.

—Le estuve dando vueltas a lo que me contó Mikami, pensando en cómo vengarme de ese cabrón.

«Si hubiera sido un poco más listo, me habría disculpado con Mito»

Sabía que ella no tenía la culpa de lo sucedido. Fue rechazada por Suikyou y Houssen, necesitaba ese sentimiento de pertenencia más que nadie. Ahora lo sabía y lamentaba cómo acabaron las cosas, pero en aquel entonces se sentía traicionado.

— Las siguientes semanas fueron frenéticas; recorrí todas las tiendas de cartas en Glass City, cuando volvía a mi dormitorio hacía nuevas combinaciones con mi deck y al día siguiente pasaba todo el tiempo posible en las rentas, luchando.

—¿Contra quién? —preguntó la hermana NTR. Tsukishima sonrió

—Contra todos los miembros posibles de la Facción Arakawa. Estudiaba sus movimientos antes de retarlos para estar listo y ganar. Fue más difícil de lo que esperaba, pero en ese tiempo aprendí mucho sobre el duelo de monstruos, y eso era lo que quería: acortar la distancia entre nosotros dos.

—¿Y funcionó?

Baskerville tomó la palabra.

—Vamos a verlo.

La proyección se reanudó y los tres guardaron silencio.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que empezó su cruzada personal cuando se encontró con ella de nuevo. Había subido a la azotea para tomar un poco de aire cuando escuchó su voz de nuevo, como si hubiera sabido que iría ahí.

—Registro de duelos: 59. Promedio de victorias: 100%. A un mes de que empezaron las clases es todo un logro.

Sabía que se verían de nuevo, y la verdad esperaba que fuera así.

—¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que no lo dices como un cumplido?

—¿Tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo?

—Tú ya lo dijiste: luchar. Ganar.

—¿A quiénes?

—La Facción Arakawa...

Caín rió sin alegría.

—Tal vez él tiene razón: sólo piensas en ti mismo.

Aquello le enfurecía.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Todos hacen lo mismo, él...

—Si pasaras menos tiempo luchando contra nosotros sabrías lo que está sucediendo: ¿Has escuchado acaso de las guerras entre escuelas? ¿Sabes que ayer fuimos atacados por estudiantes de Kuroda? Apuesto a que no. Tu mundo es demasiado pequeño y sólo hay lugar en él para tu orgullo.

Tsukishima dio un paso hacia atrás. Aquello no lo esperaba.

—Tairan está en una situación difícil: el año pasado los Cuatro Reyes fueron vencidos y reemplazados por novatos de primero, pero el Rey de Tairan perdió contra un chico de otra escuela y desde entonces no tenemos a nadie al mando. La escuela es acosada por las otras tres y actualmente es considerada la más débil, y todo lo que haces es agravar la situación. La Facción Arakawa, la misma que estás combatiendo, es la única que hace algo para defender nuestra academia.

—Esta es la parte en que me dices que Arakawa es un héroe, y todo lo hace por nuestro bien.

Caín suspiró con una mano en la frente.

—¿Crees que soy estúpida? Sé cuáles son sus motivos, pero es el único que está haciendo algo. Arakawa quiere ser el Rey, pero no le interesa un reino hecho ruinas. Tairan puede defenderse de las otras academias gracias a la Facción Arakawa, y nosotros...

—¿Nosotros? Eres una de ellos, ¿verdad? Claro que sí, siempre quisiste a ese tipo...

— ¿De qué estás hablando ahora?

—De lo único que importa.

— Tairan es importante para mí —dijo al fin— Huanglong era un lugar duro, no se parecía a una escuela, era un campo de batalla eterno. Todos son enemigos en busca de la supremacía: aplastas o eres aplastado, incluso si ganas, incluso cuando eres la mejor, todo lo que queda en ti es una sensación de vacío.

Por un momento, Myu creyó que empezaría a llorar, pero Caín era más fuerte que eso y pudo contenerse.

—Tairan es mi hogar ahora, lo más parecido que tendré a uno. No te pido que te disculpes o que hagas lo que ellos dicen. Por mí puedes usar las cartas que quieras y si en algún momento quieres aprender sincronía, yo... Pero ya basta. Deja de pelear contra nosotros. Deja de lastimar a nuestra academia...

Tsukishima no sabía lo que iba a decir hasta que escuchó sus propias palabras.

—Nunca. Si quieres culpar a alguien, que sea a Arakawa. Él empezó con esto, jugó la primera carta.

—Y yo jugaré la última, Myu. Tairan es mi hogar y voy a protegerlo. Aún si eso significa que deba luchar contra ti.

—Pues date prisa —respondió— Arakawa será mi victoria número 60. Si tanto le quieres te dejaré ser la 61.

Caín se marchó sin decir una palabra más. Tsukishima se quedó un rato más antes de bajar.

Tairan estaba prácticamente vacía. Recordó escuchar horas antes algo relacionado a una batalla campal contra Houssen. La verdad es que no sabía mucho al respecto. No se había interesado por el conflicto entre las academias, al grado que apenas existían en su mente. Tairan era lo único que importaba y Tairan era Arakawa. Tairan era su único enemigo.

«¿Es así?»

En Tairan había conocido a Mito, a Mikami y a Caín. Aunque fue Arakawa quien lo humilló enfrente de todos, las cosas con Caín y Mito las estropeó solo. Quizás era cierto. Quizás no pertenecía ahí.

—Este lugar es un cementerio Macro...

Alzó la vista cuando vio a un estudiante a unos diez metros de distancia, pero no pertenecía a Tairan. Su uniforme era un traje azul con la chaqueta abierta y la camisa desabotonada hasta la mitad. Era más alto que él, sus ojos cafés y su cabello rubio cenizo, largo hasta los hombros y levemente erizado. Su sonrisa era altiva, pero de una forma diferente a la de Arakawa: él trataba de establecer una diferencia de nivel y parecer más fuerte, el chico que tenía enfrente transmitía seguridad, sabía que era más fuerte y asumía que los otros también.

—¿Entiendes? Cementerio Macro: porque no hay nada, jajaja... —como Tsukishima no se reía, suspiró— era más gracioso antes.

—¿Suikyou?

El chico abrió los brazos.

— Iwan Dryer: Rey de Suikyou.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró a Tsukishima con curiosidad.

—Nunca te había visto antes.

—Soy nuevo... en Tairan.

—¿Eres fuerte? Tu escuela necesita algo de eso. Ayer les pateamos el trasero, pero no vi a nadie interesante en el campo de batalla. Creí que si venía de visita encontraría algo interesante... pero la maldita escuela está vacía.

—¿Por qué te importa Tairan? Eres el Rey de Suikyou, debes tener cosas qué hacer.

—Es una cuestión personal.

Empezó a caminar en círculos por el patio, contemplando la escuela desde diferentes ángulos.

—Éramos cuatro: uno de Houssen, uno de Kuroda y dos de Suikyou. El que derrotara a nuestro Rey tendría Kuroda, así que lo decidimos con piedra-papel-tijeras. Yo gané, pero si hubiera perdido habría tenido que enfrentar al Rey de Tairan, él tendría mi lugar y yo estaría solo.

—¿Él? —preguntó con curiosidad— ¿Conoces al tipo que derrotó al anterior rey?

—Era un idiota, pero era mi amigo. Iba a todas partes con una espada de madera, pero consiguió un mote genial: Ice Mirror. Me prometí no usar ninguno hasta encontrar uno igual de cool... ¿Entiendes? Cool... porque usaba monstruos de hielo...

Tsukishima no pudo reír, demasiado concentrado en lo que acababa de decir...

—Ice Mirror... sincronía... ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Qué clase de monstruos de hielo?

—Sincronía, por supuesto. Dragones Barrera de Hielo...

No se quedó a escuchar el resto. Echó a correr tan rápido como podía, salió de Tairan y siguió corriendo.

Diez minutos después entró en la tienda de cartas. El corazón le latía a toda prisa por el esfuerzo y casi tuvo que arrastrarse hasta el mostrador.

—¿Dónde está?

—¿Uhm?

—Ice Mirror, el chico con los Barrera de Hielo.

—¿Barrera de qué?

Hasta ese momento no la había mirado con atención. Era una chica mayor, en sus veinte más o menos. Usaba unos vaqueros raídos en un negro deslavado y sandalias rojas, una camiseta de alguna banda de rock que él no conocía y una gorra de béisbol negra con una nota musical, que ocultaba su cabello. Sus ojos eran grandes y lilas, y su rostro era bonito, pero no era su tipo.

—Hace dos semanas, un chico de Suikyou estuvo coqueteando contigo y te compró una carta...

Ella rió.

—Todos los chicos que vienen aquí coquetean conmigo ¿Qué les pasa? Parece que nunca han visto una mujer. Al menos hace más fácil venderles cartas.

Tsukishima suspiró agotado y apoyó las manos en el mostrador. Sería ilógico que Ice Mirror volviera a la tienda justo ese día, y aún si lo encontraba ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué esperaba ganar con verlo? Cuando entendió que el chico que le dio a Chimera fue el mismo quien venció al anterior Rey Rojo, sintió que había algún significado, pero la verdad era sólo una coincidencia.

La empleada lo miró con curiosidad y luego de unos minutos, exclamó.

—Claro, eres tú. El chico que siempre compra esas Phantom Beast.

—¿Las conoces?

En lugar de responder, la chica tomó su cara entre las manos y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Te debo una. Compré por error un montón de esas a principios de mes y nadie quería esas cartas tan malas. He tratado de venderlas como una loca, pero si no te las hubieras llevado casi todas mi jefe me mataría. O peor aún, las restaría de mi paga.

—No son inútiles, son bastante fuertes —se defendió, pero ella hizo un gesto de desdén.

—En otro lugar del mundo, tal vez. Pero estamos en Glass City, la ciudad de las cuatro academias. Todos usan Synchro, Ritual, Xyz o Fusión, pero sólo una de ellas. Un arquetipo Multisummon...

Él lo comprendía. Después de todo, enfocarse en un estilo de invocación agilizaba un deck y le daba más consistencia al juego del duelista. Hacer varias cosas bien o hacer una cosa a la perfección: era el sistema a través del cual funcionaban las academias, sus estudiantes y los decks de éstos.

«Pero las Phantom Beast son diferentes. Necesitan aprender todos los estilos, pero no pertenecen a ninguno, igual que yo»

La empleada se inclinó bajo el mostrador, buscando algo. Regresó un momento después con una pequeña caja metálica.

Todavía quedan dos, por si las quieres. Este monstruo parece fuerte.

Deslizó sobre el cristal una carta de marco azul y una magia detrás. Apenas empezó a leerla, Tsukishima supo que estaba ante la carta correcta.

«Este es... este es el corazón. Con esta carta en el centro, todas las Phantom Beast...»

— ¿Cuánto?

La chica murmuró un número y Myu sintió que perdía fuerzas. Había gastado demasiado dinero en cartas esos días y no tenía ni la mitad del costo. Tal vez la empleada adivinó algo por su expresión, porque añadió.

—También hacemos intercambios. Si tienes algo que valga lo suficiente podríamos llegar a un acuerdo.

Myu se llevó una mano al corazón, o más precisamente, al bolsillo de su chaqueta. Ahí se encontraba el Xyz que le había dado Mito. Era raro, debía valer varias veces más que el ritual que la chica trataba de venderle y podría obtener una cantidad en diferencia, pero no quería entregarlo. Hasta entonces pensaba que podía hacer las paces con Mito; disculparse y pedirle que todo volviera a ser igual. Pero si se atrevía a vender al dragón, ella nunca se lo perdonaría. Entregarlo era renunciar a su amistad, cerrar la puerta que no volvería a abrirse.

«De todos modos odio los dragones»

Había tomado su decisión.

«No soy parte de Tairan. Es hora de que lo acepte»

Empezaba a sacar la carta cuando la empleada dio un vistazo alrededor y se puso una mano en los labios, susurrando.

—¿Cuánto tienes?

Extrañado, abrió su billetera y puso todo el dinero que le quedaba frente a ella. La empleada lo contó con la mirada y en un rápido movimiento lo guardó en su bolsillo. Luego empujó ambas cartas hacia él.

—Lo siento cariño, no puedo ofrecerte nada por esas cartas.

—¿Qué?

—Trata en otra tienda, o con tus amigos.

—Espera un...

—Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo.

Tomó las dos cartas y las leyó de nuevo sabiendo que eran suyas. Estaba tan complacido que olvidó a voluntad haber presenciado un robo.

—Gracias.

—¿Para qué quieres éstas cartas? ¿Vas a vencer a tu archienemigo, conquistar a la chica y salvar el mundo o algo así?

—Voy a enfadar a la chica y arruinar la escuela... espero al menos derrotar a mi archienemigo.

—Así son las cosas en esta ciudad. Si muestras tu fuerza y habilidad al luchar, no importa quién está bien o mal.

—Eso es de una canción.

—Una buena canción. Oye, si ganas, ven a contarme todo ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Tsukishima Myu.

—Kumogi Nina. Puedes llamarme Nina-san.

Empezaron a llegar más clientes y la conversación terminó. Cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta, Nina lo llamó.

—¡Myu!

Volteó a verla. Ella le guiñó un ojo.

—¡Véncelos!

Sabía que estaba por cometer una locura. Aún con sus cartas nuevas no tendría oportunidad contra Arakawa, y aunque pudiera vencerlo, no conseguiría nada. Pero tras conocer al Rey Azul y a Nina-san, se sentía más seguro de que hacia lo correcto, o de que lo correcto ya no importaba.

«Tal vez quiero ser el malo esta vez»

El día siguiente no entró a ninguna de sus clases. En su lugar siguió los movimientos de Arakawa hasta la hora del almuerzo. Estaba en la cafetería, sentado a la mesa con un grupo de amigos, Caín entre ellos. En las mesas de alrededor había otros alumnos de tercero. Según había investigado, muchos de ellos aún se oponían a Cross Blader

«Mejor, que lo vean todos»

Caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado pasando un brazo por sus hombros. Si esperaba provocarlo, no lo consiguió.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Tsukishima?

—Vine a retarte, Senpai. Dijiste que podía hacerlo cuando quisiera.

—Así que por fin decidiste perder tu invicto.

Tsukishima empezó a recitar

—Arakawa Kyou. Tercer grado, apodado Cross Blader. Registro de duelos: 503, promedio de victorias: 88%. No puedo quitarte ningún invicto, pero perderás algo de todas formas.

Arakawa suspiró.

—Ya no estás en la escuela primaria, Tsukishima. Si quieres ser amigo de alguien sólo tienes que decirlo, y si quieres una paliza sólo tienes que pedirla.

Se puso en pie con un movimiento pausado e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicar al resto que hicieran lo mismo. Entonces abrió la marcha hacia fuera de la cafetería dejando a Tsukishima hacia atrás.

«No responde a las provocaciones. Actúa como si fuera lo más natural del mundo»

Pero los demás sabían que algo pasaba y cuando cruzaron la academia hacia la arena principal ya formaban un grupo mucho mayor. Buscó a Caín con la vista y la encontró lejos del centro, a cierta distancia de sí mismo y de Arakawa.

«Si pierdo contra él, dejaré de atacar estudiantes. Algo así debe estar pensando, pero si gano...»

Los subordinados de Arakawa abrieron las puertas y prepararon el equipo de Real Solid Vision mientras los demás iban a las gradas. Todo parecía tan casual que se sintió intimidado. Cuando todo estuvo listo, ambos tomaron posiciones en la arena.

—Esto es lo que querías, Tsukishima: un duelo entre tú y yo ¿Hacía falta atacar a mis compañeros? También son los tuyos...

—Dijiste antes que no pertenezco a Tairan, no son mis compañeros, ninguno de ustedes lo es. Puedo aplastar a los que me plazca.

—¿Cada estudiante de Tairan es un enemigo para ti? ¿Vas a convertir a toda la academia en tus enemigos?

—Sólo hay un enemigo frente a mí y no para de hablar. Empiezo a aburrirme.

Por primera vez vio una leve chispa de ira en su rostro. Arakawa hizo una señal con la mano a los chicos en los controles y el escenario se iluminó. Una moneda holográfica apareció girando entre ellos y le dio el primer turno a Arakawa.

—¡Duel!

Tsukishima LP 4000 - Arakawa LP 4000

—Empiezo yo. Activo mi magia de campo Illyon's Gate.

Detrás de Arakawa el suelo se quebró para dejar alzarse a dos enormes puertas cerradas formando una muralla con antorchas ardiendo en la cima. El escenario se convirtió en una verdadera arena de batalla cercada por paredes de roca.

—Después invoco a Oath Blade Sinon de modo normal.

Frente a él apareció un guerrero griego armado con escudo y lanza

Oath Blade Spear lv 4 Atk 1700

—En este momento se activa el efecto de mi magia de campo: Cuando invoco un monstruo tipo Guerrero, una vez por turno puedo llamar otro con el mismo nombre desde mi deck, pero sus efectos son negados y no puede atacar.

Tsukishima maldijo cuando otro guerrero igual apareció.

—¿Es una broma? Prácticamente puedes invocar por Xyz usando un solo monstruo.

—Así es, pero aún así puedo usar el efecto del primer Sinon. Una vez por turno recibes 500 puntos de daño.

El soldado cargó contra Tsukishima y lo derribó con una fuerza inesperada. Tardó unos segundos en levantarse cubierto de tierra.

Tsukishima LP 3500

—¿No estás acostumbrado a la Real Solid Vision? Nosotros siempre la usamos al máximo nivel, pero si es demasiado para ti...

—Ni hablar. Sigue tu turno.

—Bien. Construiré una red de superposición con mis dos monstruos ¡Xyz Summon! ¡Acude al campo de batalla, Oath Blade Ayáx!

Llegó al campo un guerrero de armadura negra ligera. En la mano derecha portaba una larga lanza roja y una amarilla más corta en la izquierda.

Oath Blade Ayáx rank 4 Atk 2400

—Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno.

Había sido un buen inicio, pero no espectacular. Si conseguía mejorar el turno de Arakawa, quizá podría influir en el público.

—Activo mi carta mágica Overture of the Phantom Beast: Si no controlo monstruos puedo invocar a Phantom Beast Thunder Pegasus de mi deck y enviar a Cross-Wing a mi cementerio. Invoco de modo normal a Phantom Beast Wildhorn y con ambos creo una red de superposición ¡Xyz Summon! ¡Scylla, the Tidal Mythical Beast!

Scylla rank 4 atk 2400

—Creí que habías renunciado a los Xyz.

—Nunca dije eso. Usaré lo que sea para vencerte.

Algo cambió en ese momento. Hasta entonces, Arakawa parecía altivo y distante, todo apariencia. Pero el aura a su alrededor se volvió intensa en un instante, como si acabara de despertar.

—No te dejaré ¡Activo el efecto de Ayáx! Una vez por fase principal, puedo usar un material Xyz para destruir un monstruo en tu lado del campo

—¿Cómo?

El caballero clavó su lanza roja en el cuello de Scylla y ésta se desangró hasta caer, entonces arrojó la amarilla hacia la mano de Tsukishima.

—Y además te obliga a descartar una carta, pero eso no es todo ¡Carta trampa: Call of the Haunted! Puedo revivir un monstruo de mi cementerio: a Oath Blade Sinon. Al hacerlo se activa el efecto de mi campo Illyon's Gate: para invocar uno más de mi deck.

Los dos guerreros aparecieron flanqueado a Ayáx. Tsukishima había perdido ya tres cartas y su oportunidad de invocar.

«Pero con esto puedo hacerlo»

—Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno...

—No lo harás ¡Carta trampa: Wonder Xyz! Puedo hacer una invocación Xyz en el turno de cualquier jugador ¡Ven al campo, Oath Blade Phylos!

Esta vez era un soldado más ágil armado con un arco y flechas.

Oath Blade Phylos rank 4 Atk 1900

—Activo su efecto: al ser invocado puedo desacoplar sus materiales para destruir igual número de magias y trampas, entonces recibes 400 puntos de daño por cada una.

—¡Maldición!

Tsukishima LP 2700

«¿Qué demonios fue eso? Es más fuerte de lo que creía, en mi propio turno...»

—Mi turno — la voz de Arakawa resonó por toda la sala— No te quedan cartas por jugar. Podría humillarte invocando más monstruos, pero no lo haré aunque sea lo que mereces.

«Qué amable de tu parte»

—¡Ataca, Phylos!

— ¡Cuando mi oponente declara un ataque directo puedo invocar a Phantom Beast Sandstorm Taker de mi mano!

Una criatura similar a una serpiente se deslizó entre la arena.

Phantom Beast Sandstorm Taker lv 4 Atk 2000

—Es fuerte para un monstruo nivel 4...

—Está recibiendo 300 puntos gracias a Cross-Wing en mi cementerio, pero eso no es todo. Cuando lo invoco por su efecto obliga a tu monstruo a pelear contra él ¡Vas a perder a Phylos y recibirás daño!

— No te apresures ¡Magia de juego rápido: Rank-up-Magic Inmortal Force!

— ¿Rank-up?

— Si hubieras prestado más atención a Tairan ya sabrías lo que es: la verdadera evolución de los monstruos Xyz. Usaré a Phylos para reconstruir la red de superposición ¡Rank-up Xyz Change! ¡Ven a pelear, Oath Blade Hexor!

Apareció un guerrero más corpulento con una coraza pesada y una espada de bronce brillante. La larga capa ondeando sobre los hombros.

Oath Blade Hexor rank 5 Atk 2700

—Mientras Hexor esté en el campo todos mis Oath Blade incrementan su ataque en 500

Hexor Atk 3200

Ayáx Atk 2700

—Conoce de primera mano el poder liberado de los Xyz ¡Ataca a Sandstorm Taker!

Hexor saltó por los aires y cayó sobre Taker con su espada, pero este se movió entre las arenas para esquivarlo.

—Remuevo de mi cementerio a Phantom Beast Thunder Pegasus. Taker no será destruido y el daño de batalla se vuelve cero.

—Eso no va a protegerte de Ayáx ¡Acaba con su monstruo!

Esta vez las lanzas fueron certeras y destruyeron a la serpiente.

Tsukishima LP 2000

—Cuando un monstruo Phantom Beast es destruido, puedo remover de mi cementerio mi trampa Phantom Beast Spectral Return para invocarlo de nuevo, ésta vez en defensa

Sandstorm Taker def 700

—Cometiste un error ¿Has olvidado el efecto de Ayáx? Durante mi Main Phase 2 usaré su segundo material para destruir a tu monstruo.

Ayáx arrojó la lanza roja hacia la cabeza de Taker, pero dio vuelta a la segunda y se la clavó en el corazón.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Cuando Ayáx usa todos sus materiales es destruido.

—Tus monstruos son demasiado literales...

— No te preocupes. Activo mi segunda Inmortal Force para subir a Ayáx de rango ¡Xyz Change! ¡Lleva a tu pueblo a la victoria, Oath Blade Akyres!

Ayáx fue reemplazado por un lancero de armadura resplandeciente. Sólo con verlo, Tsukishima supo que estaba en problemas.

«Ellos dos juntos...»

Oath Blade Akyres rank 6 Atk 3300

—También invoco de modo normal a Oath Blade Agalos, y por efecto de mi magia de campo puedo llamar otro de mi deck.

—Aquí viene otro Xyz, lo hace parecer tan fácil...

— ¡Xyz Summon! ¡Oath Blade Faris!

Su tercer monstruo parecía menos intimidante que los dos grandes héroes. Iba armado con un arco finamente tallado.

Oath Blade Faris rank 4 Atk 2200

«Ya imagino qué hace éste»

—Oath Blade Agalos tiene un efecto: cuando es usado como material Xyz, robo una carta.

—Así que robas dos.

—Termino mi turno —sonrió— te has defendido mejor de lo que esperaba. Esperaba menos de ti.

—Y yo esperaba más.

La sonrisa desapareció.

—Activo el efecto de Phantom Beast Stampede en mi cementerio: al final de tu turno, puedo removerla del juego para robar una carta por cada Phantom Beast que hayas destruido.

—¿Cómo?

—Gracias por usar el efecto de Ayáx cuando no tenía cartas en mano. La verdad era el más problemático. Y por cierto, el monstruo invocado por Spectral Return es destruido al final del turno. Usaste tu efecto para nada, pero gracias a eso yo robo dos cartas y no una.

Tomó las dos cartas de su deck y asintió.

—Una cosa más: ya había visto antes el Rank-up, sólo me sorprendió que lo usaras tan pronto. Lo he visto muchas veces, la mitad de tus subordinados a los que derroté lo usaban.

La mitad de su discurso era mentira, pero por la expresión de Arakawa supo que le había creído. Aún estaba contra las cuerdas, pero si podía hacerle perder el control, quizá tuviera una oportunidad.

—Robo. Activo mi carta mágica Phantom Beast Dual Illusion: si no controlo monstruos, puedo invocar un Phantom Beast de mi deck y otro desde mi cementerio.

—Activo el efecto de Hexor: Usando un material Xyz puedo negar la activación de una carta magia o trampa y destruirla.

«Entonces el otro...»

—Activo el efecto de Phantom Beast Stun Voice: si se encuentra en mi cementerio puedo equiparla a un monstruo en tu lado del campo: sus efectos son negados y no puede atacar.

—Ese debe ser el monstruo que perdiste por Ayáx, pero no servirá. Efecto de Akyres: niega la activación de un efecto de monstruo y lo destruye.

—Cuando destruyes una Phantom Beast puedo invocar de mi mano a Sacred Fire Kirin, y además robar una carta.

Sacred Fire Kirin lv 4 atk 1000

—Efecto de Faris: cuando invocas un monstruo de modo especial, puedo usar un material Xyz para enviarlo al cementerio.

Tsukishima suspiró frustrado. Arakawa seguía bloqueando todas sus cartas, ya había perdido la mitad de sus puntos de vida y los de él estaban intactos. Quería vencerlo usando a Chimera, pero ni siquiera había logrado invocar algo sin que fuera destruido ese mismo turno.

«Y ahora tiene tres malditos Xyz...»

—Tienes dos cartas en mano. Para hacer fusión necesitas al menos dos materiales y una carta de fusionar.

—Así que sabes de fusión.

Arakawa sonrió.

— No eres el primero al que tengo que vencer, y mucho menos el más fuerte. Comparado a los Killer Corps de Black Demon, tu invocación por fusión es un mal chiste.

—Menos mal, porque lo que tengo en la mano no es una carta de fusión. Invoco a Phantom Beast White Rabbit.

Un pequeño conejo blanco apareció en el campo con aire distraído.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Tu carta más fuerte?

Escuchó las risas a su alrededor y maldijo en su interior al artista que había diseñado esa carta.

White Rabbit lv 2 Atk 100

—¿Por qué es más débil?

—Por fin te diste cuenta. Mientras Akyres está en el campo, reduce el ataque y la defensa de todos tus monstruos en 700

—Aquiles debilita al enemigo y Héctor da fuerza a sus aliados. Enfrentados casi se anulan, pero juntos hacen una diferencia de 1200 puntos. Y pueden negar efectos de monstruos, magias y trampas.

«Pero ahora ya no tienen materiales. Sólo tengo que superarlos en ataque y anular a ese idiota de Paris»

—Activo el efecto de White Rabbit: una vez por turno, puedo añadir una Phantom Beast de mi deck a mi mano.

—Después de todo vas a fusionar...

—No ésta vez —eligió una carta de su deck y la mostró a su oponente.

— ¿Eso es...?

—Te dije que no usaría fusión ¡Activo mi magia ritual: Beginning of the World!

Una densa niebla se extendió por el campo, ascendiendo por las paredes de roca y alterando el paisaje. Detrás de Tsukishima, en el lado opuesto a las puertas de Illyon, se distinguía la sombra de una montaña colosal.

—White Rabbit es tu único monstruo, no basta como sacrificio.

— No lo usaré, Beginning of the World me permite tributar monstruos de mi deck a cambio de la mitad de mis puntos de vida.

Tsukishima LP 1000

—¡Señor del Principio del Mundo, Amo de todas las leyendas! ¡Vuelve del pasado distante y toma el dominio de esta era! ¡Ritual Summon! ¡Anansi, the First Mythical Beast!

Una gran araña espectral surgió de entre la niebla, mayor en tamaño que los héroes de Arakawa.

—Así que ese es tu monstruo más fuerte... pero has cometido un error ¡El efecto de Faris no se limita a una vez por turno! ¡Usando su material Xyz envía a tu ritual al cementerio!

Faris tensó el arco y disparó su última flecha, pero ésta no llegó a Anansi. Finos hilos de cristal la habían interceptado y ahora pendía de ellos.

—Efecto de Anansi: una vez por turno puedo activar una magia o trampa Phantom Beast desde mi deck.

— ¿Desde tu deck? Eso es imposible...

—Carta trampa: Phantom Beast Haze Veil: este turno misla Phantom Beast son inmunes a tus efectos de monstruos. Faris no puede alcanzar a Anansi.

—Y el efecto de Akyres no va a debilitarlos.

—Eso no es todo. Los monstruos que usé como sacrificio fueron mis otros dos Cross-Wing y con tres en el cementerio ¡Todos mis Phantom Beast ganan 900 puntos de ataque!

Anansi lv 8 Atk 3900

White Rabbit lv 2 Atk 1700

—¡Anansi, acaba con Akyres!

Los hilos de cristal volaron hacia el noble soldado, pero éste interpuso su escudo, que logró desviar el ataque aún a costa de quebrarse.

—El monstruo invocado usando Inmortal Force no puede ser destruido en batalla.

—Pero vas a recibir el daño.

—¡No lo haré! Puedo invocar de mi mano a Oath Blade Patros para convertir el daño en cero, y esto activa el efecto de Illyon's Gate, que invoca otro más.

Oath Blade Patros lv 4 def 1600

Oath Blade Patros lv 4 def 1600

—No puedes hacer nada ahora. Aún si Anansi sigue siendo más fuerte, en mi próximo turno puedo ganar atacando a White Rabbit.

— No si lo hago yo primero ¡Activo el segundo efecto de Anansi! Puedo mandar un Phantom Beast de mi deck al cementerio para que gane su nombre y efectos. Ese es Phantom Beast Illusion Crow.

Un pequeño cuervo blanco voló a través de la niebla y desapareció.

—No parece haber cambiado mucho.

—No intentaba fortalecer a Anansi, sino enviar a Illusion Crow a mi cementerio ¡Puedo removerlo para reducir a la mitad el ataque y la defensa de un monstruo en el campo, Faris!

Oath Blade Faris rank 4 Atk 1100

—Debe ser una broma...

—Destrúyelo, White Rabbit!

El pequeño conejo saltó en el aire y dio una fuerte patada doble en el pecho de Faris, lanzándolo hacia atrás y golpeando a Arakawa con él.

Arakawa LP 3400

—Al fin toqué tus malditos puntos de vida...

Arakawa rió al levantarse, pero en su voz había más rabia que alegría.

—Si eso es todo lo que buscabas, bien por ti. Eres un mal chiste, Tsukishima, y ahora voy a destrozarte.

—Al fin te muestras como eres. Toda esa basura de la identidad de Tairan no tiene nada que ver.

—Eres el enemigo de Tairan. Cada una de tus cartas es una ofensa a nuestra academia.

— ¿Por qué tanto odio a las otras clases de invocación? Kamisori Altair estudiaba en Tairan, pero ahora usa péndulos y es la mejor duelista del mundo.

—¿Te estás comparando con la campeona mundial?

Tsukishima sonrió.

—Haz tu turno y averígualo.

—¡Robo! Invoco de modo normal a Oath Blade Neor.

Un guerrero más, prácticamente igual a Akyres.

Neor lv 4 Atk 2000

—Ya tienes 5 monstruos en el campo, no podrás invocar uno más del deck.

—Tampoco lo necesito. Sobrepongo a mis dos Patros junto con Neor ¡Overlay!

«Un monstruo Xyz de tres materiales...»

— ¡Xyz Summon! ¡Ven y termina esta guerra, Oath Blade Ulyses!

El héroe final apareció en el campo. Usaba una coraza del color del sol, e iba armado con escudo y lanza.

Oath Blade Ulyses rank 4 Atk 2600

—El efecto de tu trampa ha concluido y tus monstruos vuelven a sentir el temor de Akyres.

Anansi Atk 3200

White Rabbit Atk 1000

— ¡Y los míos reciben el valor de Hexor!

Ulyses Atk 3100

Hexor Atk 3200

Akyres Atk 3300

«Maldición. Basta un ataque contra White Rabbit para que me derrote»

—Abre la marcha, Ulyses.

Golpeó con su lanza en el suelo y un enorme caballo de madera surgió a través de las arenas.

—Al inicio de la batalla puedo utilizar un material Xyz. Hasta el final del cálculo de daño, mis monstruos no serán afectados por tus cartas y todo el daño que recibas será doblado.

—Maldición...

— ¡Ataca a White Rabbit, Hexor!

— ¡Efecto de Anansi: activo mi magia Phantom Beast Sincretism! Puedo elegir un monstruo como Anansi y convertirlo en un equipo para White Rabbit. Entonces White Rabbit gana ataque igual al que tenía Anansi.

White Rabbit Atk 4000

—¿Es una broma? ¿Vas a proteger al conejo?

—Es el único que te ha hecho daño. Pondré mis esperanzas en él.

—Será en vano. Como cambiaste el número de monstruos en el campo se produce una repetición. No atacaré con Hexor ¡Tu turno, Ulyses!

—Es el más débil de los tres

—Pero el monstruo invocado usando a Oath Blade Neor gana 1000 puntos de ataque durante el cálculo de daño.

—¡Maldición!

Ulyses Atk 4100

El héroe guerrero disparó su lanza hiriendo a la pequeña bestia y a la araña debajo de ella

Tsukishima LP 800

—Perdiste a Anansi para nada...

—Al contrario: tenía que irse al mismo tiempo que White Rabbit o no hubiera funcionado.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Éste es el efecto final de Anansi: cuando deja el campo puedo invocar un monstruo Mythical Beast directamente de mi extra deck.

—¿Tienes uno más?

—Si Xyz no basta usaré fusión, si fusión no basta usaré ritual, si ritual no basta usaré esto ¡Arde hasta las cenizas, Gryphon, Rey Blazing Mythical Beast!

El cielo se oscureció y de él descendió un siniestro grifo de plumas color ceniza y ojos brillantes como brasas.

Gryphon lv 8 def 3200

—Así que lo lograste, aprendiste a usar las cuatro técnicas de invocación en menos de un mes...

Tsukishima sonrió con altivez. Lo cierto era que había comenzado a practicar Xyz desde que decidió inscribirse en Tairan y no había aprendido a usar sincronía aún.

«Sólo puedo invocar a Gryphon con el efecto de Anansi»

—Pero eso no bastará ¡Akyres, acaba con su monstruo!

—¡Gryphon no puede ser destruido por batallas o efectos!

Akyres golpeó a Gryphon con su lanza y lo derribó al suelo causando una onda de impacto que lanzó a Tsukishima hacia atrás.

Tsukishima LP 600

— ¿Qué fue eso?

—Supongo que no lo habías notado, pero a las puertas de Illyon todos los monstruos tipo Guerrero causan daño de perforación.

—Maldición... era eso...

—¿Cómo es que no lo sabes? Esperaba que estudiaras mi deck y memorizaras cada carta antes de desafiarme.

«¿Cómo podría? Estaba demasiado ocupado aprendiendo a usar el mío, idiota»

— No lo necesito, no para vencerte...

—Esa arrogancia tuya será tu perdición. Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

«Hexor y Akyres son inmortales, y Ulyses los protege de cualquier efecto durante la batalla. Y para colmo está ese maldito campo que no me deja defenderme. Si no gano en este turno acabará conmigo»

—Robo... Y activo el efecto de Gryphon: puedo sacrificarlo para invocar una Phantom Beast de mi deck y otra de mi cementerio.

—No hay ninguna en tu cementerio que pueda salvarte.

—Sola no, pero... invoco a Phantom Beast White Rabbit de mi cementerio y a Phantom Beast Wild Horn de mi deck.

El pequeño conejo reapareció acompañado de un alce humanoide armado con una espada.

White Rabbit lv 2 Atk 1000

Wild Horn lv 4 Atk 1900

—Usaré el efecto de White Rabbit para buscar un Phantom Beast de mi deck y traerlo a mi mano —tomó una carta y asintió— no te pierdas de la fiesta. Invoco a Gazelle, King of the Mythical Beasts.

Gazelle lv 4 Atk 1700

—Ninguno de tus monstruos puede hacer algo contra los míos...

—Ahora mismo no, a menos que use ésta carta. Activo mi magia Shift Up: elijo a Gazelle y hasta el final del turno todos mis monstruos suben su nivel hasta llegar al suyo.

Arakawa dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Tres monstruos del mismo nivel? ¿Te atreves a usarla en este momento? ¿Tú, que no has hecho otra cosa que pisotear nuestra academia?

—Ya te lo dije: si sincronía no basta, volveré a Xyz ¡Usaré lo que sea para acabar contigo! ¡Gazelle, Rabbit, Horn, Overlay!

Los tres monstruos se fundieron en un torbellino de luz Arakawa y Tsukishima se miraron entre sí.

—Sabía que eras patético, Tsukishima, pero al menos las basuras de Kuroda tienen honor ¿Por qué estás dispuesto a todo para vencerme?

—Porque dijiste que lo que hago está mal. Estuve pensando al respecto todo el tiempo, tratando de convencerme de que te equivocas, pero al final siempre veo lo mismo: tienes razón —con la mirada buscó a Caín. No la encontró pero alzó la voz— si alguien debe estar en la cima de Tairan eres una mejor opción que yo. Aún si eres un idiota manipulador.

—Entonces...

—Pero nada de eso importa. La verdad es que sólo quiero vencerte, y eso me basta para hacer esto ¡Xyz Summon! ¡Mystic-eyes Legacy Dragon!

Los ánimos se alzaron entre el público cuando el dragón de escamas plateadas rugió. Tsukishima sabía que era una carta valiosa, pero no a qué grado. Incluso Arakawa parecía sorprendido.

Mystic-eyes Legacy Dragon rank 4 Atk 2800

—Activo su efecto: usando un material Xyz puedo cambiar un monstruo en tu control a posición de defensa boca abajo.

—Es inútil. Si bloqueas a Akyres, Hexor protegerá al resto. Si bloqueas a Hexor, Akyres debilitará a Mystic-eyes...

—¿Quién dijo que podía hacerlo una sola vez por turno? Usaré sus tres materiales para sellar a tus tres guerreros ¡Howling Soul!

Devoró los tres orbes de luz que le rodeaban y rugió un alarido siniestro que puso de rodillas a los tres héroes.

— ¡Ahora ataca a Ulyses!

Ulyses def 2500 vs Mystic-eyes Atk 2800

Arakawa levantó un puño en su dirección

—Eres tú quien está acabado, Tsukishima ¡Carta trampa, Illyon's Fall!

En el último momento Ulyses se levantó lanza en mano y atravesó al dragón en el torso.

—Todo monstruo que combate contra un Oath Blade es destruido y removido del juego.

Ulyses y Mystic-eyes desaparecieron. Arakawa abrió los brazos en actitud de triunfo.

—Lo siento por ti, Tsukishima. Sean dragones o arañas, los héroes siempre derrotan a las bestias.

Myu le sonrió.

—Eso depende de quién cuente la historia.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando Mystic-eyes es destruido por batalla o efecto puedo pagar 500 puntos de vida para invocar un monstruo de mi cementerio.

Tsukishima LP 100

—¡Vuelve, Anansi!

La araña espectral regresó al campo extendiendo sus hilos alrededor.

—¡Ataca a Akyres que está boca abajo!

Anansi Atk 3200 vs Akyres def 2400

Una vez más, ambos monstruos fueron destruidos.

—Cuando Anansi deja el campo...

—Sí, puedo invocar un Mythical Beast desde mi extra deck ¡Tu turno, Chimera!

La bestia alada de dos cabezas sobrevoló alrededor del último héroe.

— ¡Mirage Crash!

Chimera Atk 3000 vs Hexor def 2800

Hexor mantuvo su espada en alto y logró cortar una de las cabezas de la quimera, pero la bestia retrocedió y comenzó a transformarse.

— No puede ser... ¿Ésta también?

—Hay algo que debes saber sobre las bestias, Arakawa: no importa a cuántas destruyas, siempre habrá otra allá afuera para tomar su lugar.

Finalmente, Gazelle apareció frente a Tsukishima.

Gazelle lv 4 Atk 2400

—Ni aún con tus tres Cross-Wing en el cementerio basta para que me alcance, pero aún así...

— No pierdas tu tiempo planeando una jugada, el duelo termina aquí ¡Remuevo de mi cementerio a Phantom Beast Sandstorm Taker para convertir el daño de batalla en 4800!

El Rey de las bestias míticas embistió a Arakawa con todo su poder, éste chocó contra las puertas de Illyon y cayó al suelo derrotado.

Arakawa LP 0

Por un momento, el silencio reinó en la arena. Tsukishima se permitió disfrutar de su victoria por un par de segundos hasta que vio a Mito llegar por la entrada principal. Como la estudiante modelo que era, había esperado hasta terminar la clase para acudir.

«Se perdió de todo... mejor así»

Volvió a buscar a Caín, pero antes de que dejara la arena un estudiante subió al escenario. Alto y de aspecto fuerte.

—Así que Cross Blader perdió... ¿Eso significa que si te venzo, seré el nuevo Rey?

No pudo responder porque un alumno diferente lo hizo por él.

—¿Quién dijo que tú lo enfrentarías? El Rey de Tairan seré yo.

Otro más se unió al conflicto acompañado de un grupo de diez seguidores.

—Olviden al novato. Los aplastaré a ustedes y me llevaré el título.

Más peleas comenzaban entre las gradas. Parecía que el conflicto estallaría en cualquier momento y no sería nada agradable. Pero de pronto, una persona más subió a la arena y atrajo la atención de todos los demás.

—¿Caín?

—Yo te enfrentaré, Tsukishima ¿No dijiste que me vencerías después de Arakawa? Entonces que así sea.

Su voz era segura y ejercía un efecto de sosiego sobre los demás. La estaban escuchando como nunca lo harían con él.

—¿Ahora mismo?

—Mañana, después de clase. No quiero tomar ventaja de tu debilidad.

—Muy noble de tu parte. Adelante, Salvemec. Cuando acabe contigo seguirán todos los demás.

La proyección se cortó. Baskerville estaba llegando a su límite y el cansancio afectaba su habilidad. Amalia se inclinó hacia adelante para preguntar.

—¿Quién ganó?

Myu desvió la mirada.

—Pues...

El escenario era la azotea del colegio. El telón de fondo un cielo al atardecer. Los protagonistas: una enfadada Caín y un Tsukishima azorado.

— No puedo creerlo, Myu.

— ¿Cuántas veces más debo disculparme?

—Muchas más ¡Me dejaste plantada enfrente de todos! Esperé como una tonta por horas a que aparecieras mientras tú subías aquí para tomar una siesta ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que fue controlar a todos? La mitad quería romperte los huesos, y esa era la mitad amable.

—Entonces tomé la decisión correcta al no ir.

Caín tensó sus hombros, contuvo sus ganas de golpearlo y suspiró, tratando de calmarse. Cuando volvió a hablar su tono sonaba más cordial.

—Perdiste tu invicto por abandono.

—Está bien. 60 no es un mal número.

—Y ahora todos dicen que tuviste miedo de enfrentarme.

—Han dicho cosas peores, realmente no importa. Además... tú eres mejor que yo para esto. Y mejor que Arakawa. En verdad amas esta academia y el sentimiento parece mutuo.

Caín rió con suavidad.

—Los demás no piensan así. Hoy apenas pude evitar que se mataran entre sí.

— Entonces podrás evitarlo de nuevo mañana. Tairan no necesita un Rey, sino una Reina.

Caín le miró a los ojos.

—¿De verdad crees eso?

—Será mejor que lo hagas. Quiero ver el Tairan que eres capaz de construir.

Ella se sonrió por un instante y apartó la vista para disimular.

—Te estás inventando todo. Simplemente tuviste miedo de perder contra mí.

—Entonces tengamos un duelo. No tiene por qué ser hoy, ni mañana, que sea cuando tú quieras. Sólo tienes que desafiarme y estaré ahí.

— Muy bien. Entonces veremos quién es el más fuerte.

Se quedaron callados por unos segundos sin saber qué decir. Tsukishima buscaba alguna excusa en suel mente a toda velocidad.

—¿Sabes? Aún no sé invocar por sincronía, pensé que tal vez podrías enseñarme.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—Nunca. Debo ser la Guardiana de Tairan, no puedo enseñarle nuevas armas al enemigo.

—Oh, vamos ¿Por romper unas pocas reglas soy tu...?

La frase murió en sus labios cuando Caín los tomó entre los suyos. Por espacio de unos segundos sus pensamientos desaparecieron, el mundo a su alrededor desapareció y sólo quedó ella.

Cuando se apartó de él tenía las mejillas encendidas y la voz le salía entrecortada.

— Entonces pruébame que no lo eres, Myu.

Amalia ahogó un suspiro exagerado contra el hombro encadenado Myu. Baskerville se dejó caer sobre el pelaje de Imperator.

— Is Canon!

—¿Canon?

—Y eso fue todo ¿Podemos dejar de husmear en mis recuerdos?

—Todavía no. Primero quiero saber qué pasó con Azai-kun.

— No volví a cruzarme con él hasta hace unos meses en el Duel Heritage, cuando Kamisori Altair hizo el anuncio del X-Over Duel Tournament. Él no me reconoció así que lo dejé pasar.

Baskerville empezaba a reponerse.

— ¿Y la chica de la tienda de cartas?

—¿Nina-san? Nos hicimos amigos, pero un mes después la despidieron por robar dinero de la registradora. Dejó la ciudad luego de romper el cristal del auto de su antiguo jefe.

Drace se asomó desde el asiento de atrás.

—¿Y Mito?

—Sí, ¿Qué pasó con ella?

— No tuve el valor de hablarle otra vez. Estuve a punto de vender la carta que me dio y luego la usé para mi venganza. Sentí que no merecía ser su amigo. Hasta el año pasado parecía triste, pero finalmente encontró a sus propios amigos. Creí que era mejor así, hasta que eso sucedió.

Amalia le dedicó una larga mirada inquisitiva y después bostezó estirando los brazos.

—¿Cómo decirlo? Creo que ahora te comprendo un poco más. Porqué haces las cosas a tu manera.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Porque es la única manera en que puedo hacerlas. No puedo ser el héroe de Caín ni el mejor amigo de Mito, o el rival de Hayase, o el compañero de Ice Mirror. Si estoy con ellos moriremos juntos, pero si salgo del cuadro puedo encontrar una forma de ayudar —asintió con determinación— Quiero que su mundo siga como siempre, aún si tengo que mirarla desde lejos.

—Eso es muy retorcido.

Kozaky estaba en el asiento de enfrente con las manos en la nuca.

—Si vives tu vida con esa clase de ideales acabarás consumiéndote en tus propias emociones. Lo peor de ti saldrá a la superficie tarde o temprano, estoy seguro que sabes de qué hablo.

Tsukishima calló. Cuando enfrentó a Azai y a Hayase, entonces...

—Bueno, es inevitable. Vive la vida que es posible para ti, muchacho. Sin importar a dónde te lleve.

Amalia miró a los dos hombres, a las dos testamentos y al leopardo blanco. Cerró los ojos y trató de grabar esa imagen en su memoria.

«Yow»


End file.
